


Winterhawk Week 2017

by Oroburos



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Winterhawk Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos/pseuds/Oroburos
Summary: Winterhawk drabbles of exactly 100 words, various prompts from Winterhawk Week 20171: Autumn2: Injury3: Reincarnation4: New5: Disabilities6: Heat7: Family





	1. Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> As a personal challenge (and since writing has been difficult for me for a few months) each entry will be a traditional drabble of exactly 100 words.

Hoodie weather is the best weather; cool enough to wear your softest clothes, not yet cold enough to need more than a hot coffee to be perfectly comfortable. Sweatshirts and ballcaps grant enough anonymity for a lazy stroll through Central Park, hand-in-hand and content in the evening quiet.

 

Clint smiles, watching Bucky watch the birds. Hoodie weather also means Bucky hides his arm without overheating, and it’s warm enough yet to keep the shadows off his face. Snow still brings him to dark places. 

 

It snows early in New York. They’ll take this autumn peace as long as they can.


	2. Injury

"Whoops."

One word and Bucky's heart was in his throat. "Hawkeye?" whisper-bitten into the comm, "Barton, report!" Minutes ticked by, no response, tension coiled and he readied to break cover, break into the facility and break Clint out of whatever trouble he'd found. One breath, two breaths, counting down--

"I'm ok," Clint's strained report crackled back. Relief dropped the tension two notches. "Slightly stabbed. Mission done, moving to extraction."

Breath caught, worry stuck. "I'll meet you halfway."

He didn't breathe easy until Clint, bloodied, knife still in his thigh, limped out of the shadows and into reach, into arms-gathered safety.

 

 

 


	3. Reincarnation

In 1938 Bucky met a boy with sharp eyes and a sharper wit in the alley behind a dance hall, doing things they weren’t supposed to do. They danced in secret until the War took both of them away.

 

In 1972 the Winter Soldier met a sharp-eyed woman with sharper aim in Belgium; his target. He hesitated. She said, “I forgive you.”

 

In 2006 he met a sharp-eyed, sharp-witted marksman who shot his target out from under him and said, “Hello again.”

 

In 2015 Bucky remembered again, found Clint again, and they picked their dance up where they’d left it.

 

 


	4. New

“I can fix it.”

 

“Clint, it’s broken. It’s...it’s sparking, stop touching it--”

 

“No it’s just--ow--it’s just a short, I got this.”

 

“Christ--unplug it before you electrocute yourself at least? Look, why don’t we just get a new one? We can afford it.”

 

“I don’t _want_ \--I said I’d fix it okay? I’m fixing it!”

 

“Clint-- hey, it’s just a TV--”

 

“It’s _my stuff_ , Bucky, I don’t want a new one! I like this one! I’m making it work. _You gotta make your own stuff work!”_  

 

“...Are we still talking about the television?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t know.”

 

“Ssh, c’mere...”

 

 


	5. Disabilities

 

Sometimes, no matter how well Tony shields and safeguards, their tech goes down. Then Clint is deaf and Bucky’s down an arm. They can't avoid it, so they plan and train for it. Bucky becomes Clint’s ears, Clint covers Bucky’s left side. They move like two parts of a machine. Where one moves the other follows. It's not hard to adapt; they work the same way when the tech is working; back-to-back, in harmony. 

 

Sometimes the enemy targets them specifically, their physical vulnerabilities, thinking it makes them exploitable liabilities. Winter and the Hawk close ranks and show them dead wrong.  

 

 


	6. Heat

 

Sometimes love is sitting on the floor in your underwear in front of the window fan while your boyfriend curses and bangs at the broken air-conditioner, reminding him to drink the ice water you put next to his elbow five minutes ago before he gives himself heat stroke.

 

Sometimes it's giving up and dragging him out for some ice cream. It’s buying a garden hose and going up to the apartment roof to spray each-other with water and laugh until every kid in the building joins in the fun. It’s holding him even when it’s too hot to be close.

 

 


	7. Family

“She’s so tiny…” Bucky tickled the infant’s foot to watch her toes curl, awed. 

 

“We almost convinced Nat to name her ‘Miracle’.” Clint cradled her, face shadowed by a “world’s best uncle” hat. Looking made Bucky’s chest all warm and fluttery.  

 

“You ever think about kids?” 

 

Clint laughed, a bitter thing. “You kidding? I’m awful, and with the example I had growing up…” He let the baby grab his smallest finger. “This is as close as I ever ought to get.”

 

Bucky linked their ring fingers, made them a chain of three. “Shame...I think you’d be good at it.”   

 

 


End file.
